Geburtstag oder Festival?
by MoD366
Summary: Einen Tag vor Narutos Geburtstag macht Ino Andeutungen Sakura gegenüber, dass morgen ein besonderer Tag ist. Da sie sich aber nicht erinnern kann, was morgen ist, fragt sie Naruto um Rat. [NaruSaku]


So hier haben wir die Deutsche Übersetzung meiner Geburtstags NaruSaku anlässlich Narutos Geburtstages. Ich hoffe euch gefällt der Mist, den ich da getippt habe

Ich habe die englischen Spitznamen für Sakura und Ino benutzt, da ich zum einen finde, dass sich Forehead besser anhört als Stirnie und Ino-Tussie auch nicht so das Wahre ist...

* * *

**Geburtstag oder Festival?**

Es ist der Morgen des 9. Oktobers und Sakura ist auf dem Weg zum Yamanaka Blumengeschäft. Nicht, dass sie Blumen kaufen wollte, oder auch nur einen Grund hätte dies zu tun, nein sie wollte sich einfach nur ein wenig mit Ino unterhalten.

„Hi Ino-pig", begrüßte sie ihre Freundin, als sie das Geschäft betrat und die Blondine hinter dem Tresen stehen sah.

„Hi Forehead, was willst du?"

„Oh ich kam nur vorbei um ein wenig mit dir zu quatschen, ich meine das letzte Mal war vor einem Monat oder so."

„Ja ich weiß... und ich bin dir deswegen immernoch böse! Normalerweise tauchst du alle zwei, drei Tage auf. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie langweilig es war ohne dich ein wenig zu ärgern Forehead", sagte die Blonde in einem gespielt verärgerten Ton.

„Haha, sehr witzig Ino-pig. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, wie geht's dir?"

Ino wusste nicht, was sie hätte antworten sollen. Sakura weiß genau, dass sie es stink langweilig findet den ganzen Tag nur Blumen zu verkaufen ohne sich zwischendurch mit einem Gespräch abzulenken und trotzdem fragt sie 'wie geht's', obwohl sie über einen Monat lang nicht hier aufgetaucht ist?

„Naja mir geht's ganz gut, danke, aber was ist mit dir? Was hast du den letzten Monat über so gemacht?" Sie war wirklich neugierig und sie wurde noch neugieriger, als sie die Antwort bekam.

„Ich hab ein mit Naruto-kun trainiert und das war wirklich kein gemütlicher Spaziergang", gab die pinkhaarige Kunoichi zu, doch sie hätte sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen als ihr aufgefallen ist, was genau sie soeben gesagt hat.

„Naruto-'kun'? Was war das für ein Training? Matratzensport?"

„INO! Es ist nicht was du denkst! Aber Naruto-kun und ich wurden wirklich gute Freunde. Ich würde sagen, ich kann ihn als meinen besten männlichen Freund bezeichnen. Deswegen der Namenszusatz. Ich glaube mal mit dir und Choji ist es das gleiche, oder? Ihr seid kein Paar, aber du nennst ihn Choji-kun", entgegnete Sakura.

„Als ob dich mein Privatleben in irgendeiner Weise interessieren würde. Aber mal was anderes: Hast du für morgen schon was passendes zum anziehen?", fragte die Blonde, doch Sakura stand ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, was sie meinen könnte.

**Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung?**

_Nein, ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung! Aber scheinbar weißt du mehr als ich, also warum erzählst du es mr nicht? Wir teilen uns immernoch den gleichen Körper._

**Ich weiß, aber ich denke du solltest dich allein daran erinnern, oder jemanden finden, der es dir erzählt, aber das könnte peinlich werden.**

_Oh man, was bringt einem eine zweite Persönlichkeit, wenn sie sich so verhält?_

**Hey! Das hab ich gehört! Ich habe grade überlegt, ob ich dir einen Tipp gebe, aber das kannst du vergessen, nicht danach...**

_Verdammt... warum muss sie mir nur so ähnlich sein und doch so verschieden?_

„HEY! FOREHEAD! Kommst du endlich mal auf die Erde zurück?"

„Oh heheh sorry Ino, hab mich irgendwie von meinen Gedanken mitreißen lassen... naja ich muss jetzt, man sieht sich." Mit diesen Worten verließ die pinkhaarige Kunoichi das Geschäft und wandte sich in Richtung ihrer Wohnung.

Im Laden schüttelte Ino nur den Kopf. Morgen war ein besonderer Tag wegen zwei Ereignissen und ihre beste Freundin erinnerte sich nichtmal an eines davon... Hoffentlich fällt es ihr rechtzeitig wieder ein, sonst könnte jemandes Herz gebrochen sein.

Als Sakura zu Hause angekommen war, war niemand sonst dort anzutreffen. Auf dem Küchentisch fand sie einen Zettel ihrer Eltern, dass diese bis spät in die Nacht weg wären, also konnte sie die beiden nicht fragen. Sie entschied sich das zu tun, was sich später als größter Fehler seit langer Zeit herausstellte. Sie ging zu Naruto, in der Hoffnung er könne ihr weiterhelfen, was denn nun so besonderes morgen los ist.

Naruto war in seiner kleinen Küche und aß Instant Ramen. 'Oh man dieser letzte Monat war echt harte Arbeit. Ich meine mir war klar, dass Sakura eine großartige Kunoichi und wirklich stark ist, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so einfach mit mir mithalten könnte... Scheinbar hat sie beim Training mit Tsunade-baa-chan mehr als nur ihre monströse Stärke bekommen. Ausdauertraining stand scheinbar auch auf dem Stundenplan', dachte er während er seine Mahlzeit praktisch inhalierte.

Kurz nachdem er sein Mahl beendet hat, klopfte es an der Tür. Naruto war sehr überrascht, denn bisher hat ihn noch niemand in seinem Apartment besucht. Er ging zur Tür und blickte durch den Spion, doch er hätte nie erahnt, wen er da vor der Tür sehen würde. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als würde jeden Moment die Welt untergehen stand Sakura vor seinem Apartment. Ohne weiter zu zögern öffnete er die Tür und trat beiseite, damit sie sein 'Reich' betreten konnte.

„Komm rein Sakura und nimm auf dem Bett platz. Tut mir echt leid, dass ich dir nichts anderes zum sitzen anbieten kann, aber mein Sofa war schon extrem alt und ist vor ein paar Tagen zusammengebrochen", erklärte der Blonde, ein wenig beklommen, da er nicht nur ein Mädchen, sondern seine beste Freundin und große Liebe in seinem Apartment hat.

„Oh das ist kein Problem Naruto-kun, ich wollte eh nicht lange bleiben. Aber ich hab da eine Frage, die mich quält, aber meine Eltern sind nicht da und Ino will sie mir nicht beantworten... Ino hatte mich gefragt, ob ich für morgen schon was zum Anziehen hätte, aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, warum ich morgen etwas besonderes anziehen müsste... Hast du irgendeine Idee?", fragte sie, bemerkte dabei aber nicht, dass Naruto leicht traurig wurde und den Kopf hängen ließ. Als sie es schließlich bemerkte und fragte, was denn los sei, schaute er auf und sagte nur: „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, huh? OK ich sag's dir: Morgen ist der Tag an dem vor 16 Jahren der Yondaime Hokage Kyuubi besiegt und so das Dorf gerettet hat."

„Oh mein Gott, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen... da findet doch dieses große Festival im Dorfzentrum statt, stimmt's?", fragte Sakura nach. Sie bemerkte immer noch nicht, dass an jenem Tag noch ein zweites Ereignis stattfand.

„Ja, genau. Also, wenn du noch nichts passendes hast, warum gehst du nicht einfach auf eine Shopping-Tour? Ich würde dich echt gerne begleiten, aber ich hab noch ein wenig zu tun, sorry."

Als Sakura zu Hause ankam und ihr Geld schnappte um sich ein neues Outfit zu kaufen ging ihr ein Licht auf.

_Yondaime besiegte Kyuubi? Aber Kyuubi wurde doch in Naruto versiegelt, als er..._

Just in diesem Moment realisierte sie einen wichtigen Fakt.

_Oh mein Gott! Kyuubi wurde in Naruto versiegelt, als er gerade geboren war. Wie konne ich so dumm sein und den Geburtstag des Jungen vergessen, den ich als meinen besten Freund bezeichne?_

**Ist es dir also endlich eingefallen. Aber denk mal dran was Naruto jetzt von dir halten muss, nachdem er dir das erst erzählen musste.**

_OH VERDAMMT! Ich bin nicht nur dumm, das grenzt schon an Idiotie. Wie kann ich das je wieder gut machen?_

**Also ich hätte da eine Idee. Wie wäre es...**

Sakura fand die Idee großartig und machte sofort die dafür notwendigen Telefonate, woraufhin sie ein paar Dinge kaufen ging.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie bereits um 8 Uhr auf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu Narutos Apartment. Als er die Tür öffnete, scheinbar hatte sie ihn gerade geweckt, trug er nur ein dünnes T-Shirt und Boxershorts. Sakura nötigte ihn dazu sich anzuziehen und mit ihr mitzugehen, da sie ihm zeigen wollte, was sie gestern gekauft hatte. Anfangs sträubte er sich dagegen, doch wie es halt so ist wenn diejenige, die du liebst, dich um etwas bittet, er konnte schließlich einfach nicht 'Nein' sagen.

Nach 10 Minuten Fußweg fiel Naruto auf, dass sie gar nicht in Richtung Sakuras Apartments gingen.

„Sakura-chan?"

„Hm?"

„Wo gehen wir hin? Hier lang geht es doch gar nicht zu dir."

„Oh hast du's bemerkt? Ich sag's mal so, ich hab versprochen dich vorher noch wo hin zu bringen."

Als die beiden vor dem Hokage-Turm standen fragte sich Naruto, ob Baa-chan eine Mission für die beiden hätte oder etwas in der Richtung. Doch als er den Turm betrat sah er, dass die früheren Rookie 9 - außer Sasuke, dafür mit Sai und Yamato -, Team Gai, ihre Jo-Nin-Instructors (sry mir fällt die Deutsche Bezeichnung nicht ein), sowie Iruka, Konohamarus Team, Tsunade, Shizune und Jiraiya anwesend waren und ein großes 'Happy Birthday'-Schild von der Decke hing.

Naruto drehte sich um und sah, dass Sakura leicht schluchzte. Bevor er fragen konnte, was sie denn habe, umarmte sie ihn und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich deinen Geburtstag beinahe vergessen hätte. Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen? Ich könne mir ein Leben ohne Dich nicht vorstellen, denn ich... ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen, Naruto-kun."

Naruto fühlte sich, als wäre er im Himmel. Das war alles so unwirklich und doch wusste er, wäre es ein Traum gewesen, würde er niemals aufwachen wollen.

* * *

Wenn ihr diese Zeilen nun lest, dann habt ihr es überlebt und könnt mir ruhigen Gewissens einen Review schreiben, oder?  
Seid aber bitte gnädig was das Ende angeht, ich war beim Original in Zeidruck und wollte die Übersetzung nicht verfälschen, deswegen sieht das ein wenig sehr abgehackt aus... gomen. 


End file.
